speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bragi
Bragi was the first poet and is celebrated by bards still. Iðunn was his fair wife and their union was one of the most celebrated in Ysgard by the Aesir. Many of his poems and songs were done in his wife's honor. Also famous was his luxurious and fine beard, which is why men with long beards in the Ysgardian faith usually are referred to as Beard-Bragi as a nickname. Worship Clerics of Bragi are generally known as skald or bragrman (meaning one who is exceptionally eloquent and wise) and are often bards as well as clerics. It is normal for parents who wish to have exceptionally talented bards for children to name their child Bragi. The chieftains and kings in lands that still worship the gods of Ysgard are known to take a Bragarfull when they make an oath which is of great import to the gods and their people, a ritual which involves the drinking of a full cup or horn in one gulp after making the oath. In certain times this is invoked by lesser members of the kingdom that are in the presence of the king and wish for their oath to be binding. Relationships Much of what was known about Bragi has been forgotten to time (and the destruction of Ysgardian records in the Ragnarok), but one of the more interesting accounts of his temperament relates to Loki and the house of the Jotunn Ægir. Loki had been responsible for abducting Iðunn and had only returned her after the threat of dire consequences from the gods, so when the Ysgardians went to have a great party at the house of Ægir (with a great cauldron of ale procured by Thor and Tyr) Bragi attempted to bar Loki from entry, attempting to publicly call him out for treachery. Loki gave an eloquent speech and greeting to all of the gods save Bragi and in doing so greatly shamed the poet who began to offer Loki great gifts in order to make peace but these were rejected by Loki, who instead accused him of cowardice- an accusation that hit hard. Bragi, incensed, proceeds to threaten Loki while also refusing to meet him outside for an actual duel which Bragi insists he would win. Iðunn attempted to calm Bragi but Loki attacks her as well, accusing her of soothing the man that killed her brother, referring to an incident which was known only by the Aesir, and likely a result of Bragi's supposed cowardice. In an act of diffusing the conflict, Odin stepped in and allowed Loki passage into the hall. Later in that same feast Loki slayed Ægir's servant Fimafeng (mostly since Loki was jealous of the praise Fimafeng received that he felt he often did not receive). After this event Freyja remarked that if she had any son as brave as Balder in present company they would have delivered Loki's head to her in an instant, a subtle jab at Bragi that betrayed her true feelings towards him. Needless to say Bragi had strained relationships with most of the Aesir excepting his wife and Odin. Category:Gods Category:Good Category:Ysgardian Pantheon Category:Dead Powers Category:Craft Domain